


a reason to stay

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Harry asks Ginny to move in.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	a reason to stay

“You can’t keep doing this,” Harry groaned as Ginny’s lips trailed his color bone.

“Doing what?” she asked, a familiar mischievous look in her eyes that made Harry have to bite his lip, distracted. She ducked her head once more, her eyes never leaving his as her lips resumed the slow, painfully erratic “This?”

“No,” Harry breathed, “Don’t stop that.”

Victorious she began kissing up his neck, coming painfully close to his lips before diverting away. She was going to drive him insane, she really was. He managed to regain his train of thought and tugged on her hair to get her attention.

“No you can’t keep doing this…all this… and then leaving.”

She made to kiss him again and he tightened his grip on her hair. She let out one of those noises- breathy, needy- that drove him wild and bit her own lip.

“And what else am I supposed to do?” she asked of him. “You’re the one that didn’t want to move in together.”

“I-“ he stressed, “was the one that didn’t want to move in with you and your brother.”

“Mmh, this sneaking around has been fun,” she answered him.

He relaxed his grip on her hair, running his fingers all the way to the ends. “How about it then? We’ll get a place of our own? Then you’ll never have to leave.”

From her expression, he could tell she was delighted, but in her typical Ginny way (the way that he loved) she didn’t give in all at once. 

“I’ll think about it,” she said after a minute pretending to ponder while he took his turn exploring the tender surface of her neck. “Perhaps you can give me a reason to stay.”


End file.
